Timeline
The Timeline is a comprehensive list of every event that happened or were mentioned in the books along with the appropriate date on which they happened. There are a few important things to note about the timeline and how we work around any inaccurate dates in the book, which happen from time to time. The timeline we have created will not work from the real-world calendar. The books may say that 1 November was Tuesday but in that year it was Sunday. The inaccurate day of the week will be noted in the reference next to the date, and not in the actual timeline - there would be no mention of it being Tuesday 1 November on the page, only 1 November would be noted. When the book actually says an event took place on Friday but never mentions the actual date or even month, the date of Friday in November for example may be noted instead. There may be a time when you can pin down a proper date which will not create any problems later in the timeline. For example, the events leading up to 31 July 1991 were told day by day meaning you can work out the date in July they happened on. The Timeline is a comprehensive list of every event that happened or were mentioned in the books along with the appropriate date on which they happened. There are a few important things to note about the timeline and how we work around any inaccurate dates in the book, which happen from time to time. The timeline we have created will not work from the real-world calendar. The books may say that 1 November was Tuesday but in that year it was Sunday. The inaccurate day of the week will be noted in the reference next to the date, and not in the actual timeline - there would be no mention of it being Tuesday 1 November on the page, only 1 November would be noted. When the book actually says an event took place on Friday but never mentions the actual date or even month, the date of Friday in November for example may be noted instead. There may be a time when you can pin down a proper date which will not create any problems later in the timeline. For example, the events leading up to 31 July 1991 were told day by day meaning you can work out the date in July they happened on. Timeline 1944 *August 1944: Tom Riddle murdered Tom Riddle senior, Thomas Riddle and Mary Riddle at Riddle House in Little Hangleton, framing Morfin Gaunt for the crime in the magic world. Frank Bryce was arrested in the non-magic world but is let go when the Muggle police could not prove how the Riddle family had died. 1981 *31 OctoberHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 1, The Boy Who Lived states the day was Tuesday but in 1981 it was Sunday: James and Lily Potter were murdered by Voldemort at Godric's Hollow.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 1, The Boy Who Lived **Lily's death created an ancient spell that protected Harry Potter from the Killing Curse. Voldemort was struck by the rebounding spell intended to kill Harry and appears to have died instead. **The First Wizarding War was ended. **Rubeus Hagrid picks up Harry Potter from Godric's Hollow. *1 November: The magic world celebrated the downfall of Voldemort. **The non-magic world including Vernon Dursley, noticed strange happenings through the day including many owls and shooting stars. **Hagrid brings Harry Potter to Privet Drive where Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were waiting for them. They leave Harry on the doorstep with a letter for Vernon and Petunia Dursley. 1991 * Late JuneIn Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 3, The Letters From No One, Harry finds the "month old" camera which was brought for Dudley's recent birthday, and he finds it a week before 31 July, Harry's birthday, placing Dudley's birthday in late June. on SaturdayHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 2, The Vanishing Glass - "It was a very sunny Saturday": Dudley Dursley's eleventh birthday. Dudley, Piers Polkiss and Harry Potter attend the zoo with Petunia and Vernon, where Harry made the window Dudley and Piers were leaning into vanish. The snake inhabiting it escapes and Harry realises he can speak to snakes.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 2, The Vanishing Glass * Monday in late JulyHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 3, The Letters From No One: In the summer holiday, Harry stayed with Arabella Figg while Petunia took Dudley to buy a new uniform. Petunia cried and Vernon was proud. * The next dayHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 3, The Letters From No One, Tuesday in late July: Harry's acceptance letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry arrived, but Vernon and Petunia destroy it. Petunia was worried about the letter being addressed to the "Cupboard Under the Stairs" and allows Harry to sleep in the smallest bedroom. *The next day, Wednesday in late July: Another acceptance letter arrives with the new address "The Smallest Bedroom", and Harry, Dudley and Vernon fight each other for it. Vernon won and he destroyed it again. *The next day, Thursday in late July: Harry wakes up at six in the morning in an effort to find the postman on the corner of the road, but he fell over Vernon who was sleeping by the door to stop Harry. There were three letters that day which Vernon ripped to pieces in front of Harry. Vernon then nailed the mail slot shut. *Friday in late July: The postman manages to deliver twelve letters through the side of the door and through the window downstairs. Vernon then boarded up every gap in the side of the doors and windows. *Saturday in late July: The delivery of two dozen eggs were handed to Petunia through the window, and they contained twenty-four letters which Petunia shredded. *Sunday in late July: The Dursley family were happy knowing that there would be no post on Sunday. However, around thirty letters then arrived through the fireplace. Vernon then decided to leave Privet Drive for a while with the family in the hope the letters wouldn't follow them. *Monday in late July: The Dursley family and Harry head to the Hut-on-the-Rock. *31 July: Rubeus Hagrid arrived and delivered Harry's acceptance letter and later in the day, he took Harry shopping in Diagon Alley. 1994 *16 August: Frank Bryce was murdered at Little Hangleton by Voldemort. *25 December: The Yule Ball takes place. References References